With the development of network technologies, more multimedia platforms emerge. The multimedia platforms can provide audio-visual entertainment services including audios and videos to people. To make a user be more immersed in a song while listening to the song, a multimedia platform usually provides a lyrics file of the song to attract the user. For example, when a song is played, lyrics information of the song is provided on a player interface. Although this playing-while-displaying manner can make what the user listens to be what the user sees, viewing of lyrics is limited in a playback process of a single song in some degree, and this manner has a relatively great limitation to lyrics display. Therefore, a better way to display lyrics is desirable.